dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Wayward Son
} |name = Wayward Son |image = Wayword_son.jpg |px=250px |caption = |start = Lowtown |end = Lowtown |prereqs = |location = Kirkwall |rewards = Runed Silverite Ring & some coin |previous = |next = Night Terrors |appearances = |icon = Quest icon DA2.png }} Acquisition Finish Long Way Home, then do the following: * Speak to Arianni in the Elven Alienage section of Lowtown - Day * Speak to Feynriel's father Vincento in the market in Lowtown - Day * Speak to the templar Thrask in the Gallows Walkthrough Feynriel is the son of a Dalish elf living in the Elven Alienage and a human merchant. He also has the talent for magic, something his Dalish mother hid out of fear of losing him to the circle until his nightmares could no longer be ignored as a warning signal. Depending on who gave the quest, Hawke will either seek out Feynriel's father if the quest giver was his mother and then be directed to a retired templar named Samson or be sent directly to Samson if Thrask gave the quest. Samson is a retired templar, who resides in Lowtown and supposedly helps runaway apostates. If Hawke gets the quest from Arianni then the dialogue options "I will stop him" followed by "Don't hold your breath" result in , , and (Questionable on that last one after patch 1.03). Vincento will only tell Hawke where Feynriel is if Hawke is a mage or Bethany is in the party and you use the special dialogue option to prove yourself a friend to apostate runaways. An aggressive Hawke can also successfully threaten him to reveal Feynriel's location. Using the diplomatic option ("Make up for your neglect") will get . Talking to Thrask after getting the quest from Arianni can result in , if you have her convince Thrask. Choice 1 *"I want to help Feynriel." ** ** *"Feynriel is a menace." ** ** (see Note) ** (see Note) *"Tell me about Feynriel." **No affect Choice 2 *"The city guard might help." (Aveline required) ** *"Can I assist you?" ** No affect *"And you don't need help?" **No affect *"Tell me right now." **No affect NOTE: 1.03 does not give when saying boy is menace and then choosing diplomatic/sarcastic option to offer aid. Saying "Feynriel is a menace" does provide . Lowtown (Night) Samson could not help Feynriel since the boy could not pay for his passage and instead sent him to someone who might give him free passage. Samson will tell Hawke to go check out the Docks. or threaten him, however the diplomatic option will give the same information without cost.}} Docks (Night) Upon entering Arthuris's Private Dock, the party is ambushed by a group of slavers. Note: There are three(3) traps on the main floor - all simple (Cunning 10 to detect and disarm - 50 xp/trap). After defeating them, Hawke walks in on a mage in mid transformation into an abomination. Note: There are two(2) traps in this room - all simple (Cunning 10 to detect and disarm - 50 xp/trap). After dispatching the enemies, Hawke located a bill of sale directing the player to another group of slavers in Darktown. Darktown When confronting Danzig, you can choose how to deal with him. *"I just want to talk." Triggers fight. *"Pay for me?" Triggers fight *"Give me Feynriel!" Triggers fight. *"Fenris..." **"Yes." , , **"No." Triggers fight, , and If you end up fighting, you will find over 3 on Danzig's body and a map directing you to the Wounded Coast, into a slavers den. WARNING: This part of the mission sometimes glitches. After killing the slaver, the map is NOT found in any of the dropped loot. This results in stopping game progression. The only way to fix it is to load a previous save or alter the quest using console commands Slaver Caverns The Slavers Caverns are located in the southern area of the Wounded Coast that you go to in The Unbidden Rescue. After several tough battles including mages and Qunari, Hawke will walk in on the leader of the slavers who is holding a sword to the throat of Feynriel. Choice 1 *"I'll risk that." Triggers fight. ** ** *"Let's work something out." Triggers fight. ** (negated if you tell Feynriel to go to Circle once he is released) *"I don't need to step." (only available with Rogue Hawke) Triggers fight. *"Varric, help me out." ** After the fight, there is a long series of choices where Hawke can convince Feynriel to surrender to the Circle of Magi for his own good, or allow him to go live with the Dalish clan in the mountain. "Do what you think is best." * * "I have friends in the Dalish" * * * (needs confirmation) 2 attempts on xbox 360, no approval * * * "Go to the Circle." * * * * * * (negated if you negotiated his release) *''Note: If Hawke is a mage, then there will be an option "I am a mage" during talking to Feynriel. It being selected, Hawke will show an interesting spell blast in his/her right hand and say "I am you" which seems to impress Feynriel.'' Notes *In the Slaver Caverns, after the dialog with Feynriel don't leave the cave through the near exit, instead go back through the cave to the entrance for a fight against some spiders, giving you some XP. *If you are seeking the Supplier achievement, be sure to grab the crafting resources in the Slaver Caverns. The Spindleweed is behind the mine cart near the entrance and the Deep Mushroom is in the back of the "hidden" cave up on the platform in the room where the first battle occurs. *Also, if not already obtained from earlier quests, there is some Glitterdust on a side road as soon as you arrive in the Wounded Coast. Result Feynriel will either go and live with the Circle or with the Dalish clan depending on Hawke's choice. Allowing Varric to speak to the leader gains: * Attempting to talk down the leader or letting the leader go after letting Varric speak to the leader nets: * (If you attempted to talk down the leader, Fenris will say, "Why are we talking?!", and a battle will immediately begin.) Killing the slaver leader (Varian Ilithis) grants: * * Killing the slaver leader (Varian Ilithis) using the "special" dialogue option ("I don't need to step") available to a rogue Hawke results in no approval change. Letting Varric speak to the leader, and still kill him afterwards grants: * * After the fight, you can choose to send Feynriel to the Mages Circle, or letting him live with the Dalish. Convincing him to go to the Circle has companion effects: * * * * * * No impact on Isabela Sending him to the Dalish has companion effects: * * * * * * * (only with the "you deserve to choose for yourself" option; on PC it is "Do what you think is right.") Rewards Runed Silverite Ring and +816 XP. If the Circle option was chosen, then: upon receiving reward. If you tell Feynriel to go to the Dalish camp, he will be at Sundermount for the remainder of Act 1. Travel there for a brief dialog with him and Keeper Marethari, after which the Keeper will give you 1 for bringing him to them. This decision also triggers an encounter at Sundermount (with no journal entry - You can leave or, if Hawke is a mage, diffuse the situation peacefully - Nothing gained for either. OR you can fight the Elves - random loot and 250 XP for them + 750 XP for completing the encounter. OR fight the Templars - random loot and 272 XP for them + 750 XP for completing the encounter) at the start of Act 2. This will trigger the quest Night Terrors in Act 2. If you tell Feynriel to go to the Circle, he will be at the Gallows Courtyard later in Act 1. Additionally, the quest Elves at Large will be available from the Chanter's Board in Act 2. Night Terrors will also appear, if you choose this option. Crafting Nodes Inside the Slaver caves you'll find a Spindleweed node and a Deep Mushroom. Trivia * Upon finding the map to the slaver den in the chest in Darktown, a sarcastic/witty Hawke may make a joke about the Wounded Coast, saying it must be near the "Injured Cliffs", the "Limping Hills", and "Massive Head-Trauma Bay". Category:Dragon Age II main quests